


Death

by alialialialiali



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Death, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alialialialiali/pseuds/alialialialiali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing about dying/death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Death  
Death is all around us  
It is in the air we breathe  
In the food we eat  
In the water we swim in,  
Death is everywhere we look  
In the faces of loved ones  
And even in the mirror,  
Death is always just around the corner  
But you will not see him coming  
Not until it´s too late  
That’s how I know…  
I know  
That my time has come  
Because I saw him yesterday  
And today  
As I write this goodbye  
I feel deaths hand on my shoulder  
And I know,  
Yes I know  
That when I look upon him  
He will take me away from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry it´s not good. And I´m sorry if it made you sad.


End file.
